Good Nights Sleep
by Cloudstrife667
Summary: Percy goes to Annabeth's cabin to tell her his feelings for her. What happens when he does? Set after TLO, rated M for language, lemons in later chapters, and sexual themes.


**A/N: My first fanfic! Woohoo! Well, since it's my first one, I don't blame anyone for not liking it, but I hope you enjoy it! Story is set after TLO.**

**Percy POV:**

I was sitting in my cabin, thinking of Annabeth. What a woman! I knew that I had to get the thoughts out of my head before I took them to drastic measures. I looked over at Tyson, who was snoring quite loudly. I made a split decision, and decided that I had to see Annabeth. I quietly crept out of my cabin, making sure I didn't wake Tyson. I walked as quietly as I could out of the cabin, making my way over to the Athena cabin. I looked inside, and saw that all of them were asleep. I opened the door, and walked over to Annabeth's bed. I looked over at all of the people to make sure that no one was watching me, and I shook Annabeth softly.

"Psst. Annabeth!" I quietly whispered. I shook her more, saying her name until she woke up, looking frightened.

"Ugh! What are you doing here, Seaweed brain?" The sound of her voice was heaven to me, even though she was half yelling at me.

"I wanted to see you… "It was a pretty stupid answer for me; of course I wanted to see her! Why else why I walk all the way over to the Athena cabin at 12:30 at night?

She sighed. "Percy, if you wanted to see me, couldn't it wait until morning?" She looked at me intently until I had the response.

"Well… Annabeth, this is important." This was it. The moment of truth.

"What is it," she answered.

"Annabeth… I think I love you." She looked at me like I was crazy, but then her face softened. She sighed before answering me, like she was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"Seaweed brain… I love you too." I was shocked by what she had said. She said it all so carelessly! Did she mean it? Or was she not afraid of her feelings?

"Wait… What?" Once again Mr. Jackson with the stupid answers was there to save the day.

"I said I loved you. You said you love me, right? Well I'm saying I love you back" Now it was my turn to look at her crazy. She loved me back? Well, that was sudden. Then, something unexpected happened. We kissed. It was a long, meaningful kiss that seemed like it could last forever. Her lips were warm, and soft, like she made sure to put lotion on them every morning. I didn't want to let go of the kiss, but she did. Once she did, she looked at me, and pointed out the door.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I'll update it soon. Don't worry, I promise there's a lemon in the next chapter ;) did you like the cliffy? Remember to R&R! **

**Alright! Chapter 2, coming your way! Lemon in this chapter, so hang tight!**

**Percy POV:**

We rushed out the door, eager to go where ever we wear going that was private. Soon enough, we arrived at Zeus's Fist. I picked her up and laid her down, kissing her. My hand reached down in her pants, feeling her damp panties. We kissed more, until we separated, and I made way for her vagina. I took her pants off, and rubbed her wet pussy. I took her panties off, and sniffed her scent. It was warm and sweet smelling, just like nectar of the gods. I licked her vagina, teasing her. She whimpered and I started to finger her, licking her pussy at the same time. I caressed her clit, and that made her moan. I stuck my tongue in her vagina, making a figure 8 pattern. She moaned even more. She started moaning even more, yelling and shouting.

"I'm coming! She yelled" She came all in my mouth, but I just licked it all up, swallowing every last bit of it. We kissed more, and then it was her turn to pleasure me. We kissed as she reached inside of my pants, making me erect. She looked into my eyes, her mouth slightly open, whispering into my ear.

"Are you ready?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded quickly, and she unbuttoned my shirt. Once she was done, she unbuttoned my pants, and then unzipped them, shaking her ass and taking my pants off. She took my briefs off, and then rubbed my dick, making it erect. Once she thought it was hard enough, she licked the head of my dick. I instantly shot a small amount of cum into her face, and she giggled a little. She sucked the head of my cock, pleasuring me. Once she was done with my head, she went all the way down and sucked my full length of 8 inches. She didn't gag either, which made it even more pleasurable. I moaned until I came into her mouth, gallons of it flowing into her throat. She just swallowed it all, and then she stuck my shaft into her pussy, making me and her moan. She rode on top of me until I came inside of her, and she came on my dick. I switched her to doggy style, and I fucked her as fast as I could. It didn't take long for both of us to climax, and when we were done, we just laid on the ground, panting and breathing hard from what we just did. She had cum all over her, and my juices were still flowing out of my member. She got up, kissed me on my cheek, and left to go to her cabin. I cleaned myself up, and looked at the time. 1:46. Wow. Our sex lasted quite a while. I got up and went to my cabin, remembering the amazing time I had with her.

**Well, how did you like it? I know it wasn't the best I could've done, but I was tired and ready to play call of duty. So do some Rating and Reviewing. Hopefully I can make some more fanfics! Well, as for now, goodbye!**


End file.
